


Des brûlures trop douces

by Nelja



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Crush, Fluff and Angst, Growing Up, Love Triangles, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Sexual Experimentation, Touch Aversion
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 15,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27513091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: Kenma soupçonnait que les relations humaines étaient compliquées et souvent frustrantes. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il avait imaginé, mais cela reste vrai.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> * J'adore le Kuroo/Kenma, j'adore le Kenma/Hinata, cette fic aura du Kuroo->Kenma->Hinata et je ne veux pas donner l'impression de taper sur aucun des deux ships.  
> * Le tag underage est pour de l'expérimentation sexuelle (plus tard) entre un perso de 17 ans et un perso de 18, rien de glauque.  
> * Mes théories sur les problèmes sensoriels de Kenma ne sont pas censées refléter une certitude sur le personnage, c'est juste de l'exploration dans une fic.

Tout commence quand Kuroo rapporte un ballon de volley, et Kenma réalise que quand il a proposé d’essayer ses jeux préférés, il n'a jamais précisé qu'il parlait de jeux vidéo. Il n'est pas loin de le dire à haute voix, mais il ne peut blâmer que lui-même. Il sait que les mots exacts comptent.

Et puis, il est curieux, parce que Kuroo a une expression d'espoir ensoleillé sur le visage qu'il ne lui a jamais vue, et il aimerait apprendre ce dont il est capable, connaître les différentes facettes du garçon que ses parents ont désigné comme un camarade de jeu.

C'est donc malgré un esprit rempli de méfiance qu'il se dirige vers le petit parc - presque vide, heureusement - où Kuroo commence à lui expliquer les règles - ce qui est intéressant - et à insister pour qu'il reçoive la balle - ce qui l'est moins. Kenma se met à s'imaginer que c'est une orbe magique, que l'empêcher de tomber par terre est la seule façon de l'empêcher de se briser, et qu'ils en ont besoin pour vaincre un ennemi... Kuroo le fait trop courir pour qu'il ait le temps d'imaginer les détails. La prochaine fois.

Kuroo ne semble pas du tout déçu que Kenma n'ait aucune expérience, n'aime pas le sport, et échoue dans la plupart de ses tentatives même quand il décide de s'y mettre sérieusement. Son indulgence est éternellement un peu mystérieuse, mais bienvenue. Les échecs de Kenma semblent presque aussi peu pesants que quand personne ne le regarde, et ses quelques progrès entraînent chez Kuroo un enthousiasme qui lui réchauffe les joues.

Plutôt que de penser en termes d'orbes qui ne se brisent pas, il pourrait peut-être compter en gagnant des points d'amitié, et il sourit en voyant son score qui augmente.

Un jour, Kenma réussit une passe qui semblait complexe, et Kuroo jubile et saute en l'air et le prend dans ses bras. Kenma se fige. Il n'aime pas ça du tout, même s'il le supporte avec ses parents. Ni la façon dont il se retrouve ainsi prisonnier, ni la sensation même de frottement, imprévisible, et demandant trop de lui. Il sait que c'est censé être plaisant pour lui. Cela ne fait que rendre le malaise plus pesant. Au moins, quand le ballon de volley lui meurtrit les bras, il ne prétend pas vouloir son bien.

Kenma bafouille, essaie de reculer. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il arrive à trouver les mots, pour dire qu'il n'aime pas ça, que Kuroo le laisse partir. Kenma se demande s'il a perdu des points d'amitié. Probablement. Mais il voudrait - il aime bien la compagnie de Kuroo, mais pas au point de faire semblant d'accepter ce qui lui écorche les nerfs.

« Oh, pardon. » répond Kuroo. Puis un long silence flotte autour d'eux. Tant pis, se dit Kenma, si Kuroo le trouve bizarre et cherche d'autres amis. Il a l'habitude d'être tout seul, et rester chez lui est moins fatigant.

Et puis Kuroo lui sourit, et commence à expliquer « C'est super, tu sais, parce qu'au volley, on ne se touche jamais, sans compter que l'adversaire est de l'autre côté du filet, donc il n'y a pas de risque... »

Kenma sent un sourire se former sur ses lèvres, alors que Kuroo répond à ses confessions embarrassantes en insistant encore plus sur le fait qu'il devrait faire du volley. C'est complètement déplacé et absolument parfait. Et c'est Kuroo qui gagne des points d'amitié, à ce moment. Kenma se demande s'il peut les voir.

Kenma lui dit presque, à ce moment, qu'il n'aime pas qu'on le touche, mais que juste toucher quelqu'un est différent. Mais c'est déjà trop intime pour lui d'en avoir parlé, alors il se contente de faire une passe supplémentaire, de montrer qu'il accepte totalement son argumentation. Il ne peut pas trouver les mots, mais une étrange compréhension nébuleuse flotte entre eux, alors ce n'est pas grave, il n'en a pas besoin.


	2. Chapter 2

Et puis ce n'était pas prévisible, pas nécessaire qu'il se passe quelque chose ensuite ; mais quelques jours après, Kenma vient de finir un jeu, l'adrénaline retombe en le laissant avec une impression de victoire et d'intense frustration à la fois, et il regarde Kuroo qui lit Shônen Jump, appuyé contre son lit - qui ne lui propose pas tout de suite de venir s'entraîner mais qui sans doute y pense déjà.

Kenma est content de ne plus être seul dans ces moments-là. Un instant son cœur se gonfle de reconnaissance, mais c'est trop difficile de la laisser s'échapper sous forme de mots, alors il se couche à plat ventre sur son lit, et effleure les cheveux de Kuroo à la place, la tête près de la sienne.

Kuroo sursaute, et Kenma se demande s'il a fait une bêtise un instant, et il veut expliquer que les cheveux de Kuroo ont l'air bizarres, qu'il était curieux - ce qui n'est pas totalement un mensonge, mais qui est loin d'être toute la vérité. 

Mais alors il sent que si Kuroo se tend, c'est pour mieux presser sa tête contre sa main. Et Kenma continue à caresser ses cheveux - ils sont plus doux qu'ils en ont l'air, tellement qu'ils lui donnent une délicieuse sensation dans la paume, qui remonte dans son cœur et jusqu'aux coins de sa bouche.

C'est parce que c'est trop agréable qu'il se rappelle que ce n'est pas vraiment normal, et reprend sa main. « Désolé. » dit-il, mais il ne l'est pas vraiment, c'est juste ce qu'on dit.

Kuroo se retourne, et encore une fois le soleil est dans ses yeux écarquillés alors qu'il secoue la tête. « Non, non ! » s'exclame-t-il. « Pas de problème ! »

C'est la première fois que Kenma voit Kuroo s'éclairer ainsi pour autre chose que le volley. C'est la première fois qu'il pense que ce n'est peut-être pas seulement parce qu'ils sont camarades de jeu que Kuroo l'apprécie. C'est un sentiment étrange et pas totalement déplaisant, même s'il rend sa peau un peu trop chaude.

« J'ai fini mon jeu. » dit doucement Kenma. « On va s'entraîner ? » Il se demande si cela effacera ce moment qu'ils ont vécu, comme une étrange parenthèse.

Bien sûr Kuroo accepte sans hésiter, et ils ont le ballon entre eux à nouveau, les reliant sans se toucher. Pour Kenma, c'est plus fatigant, mais moins effrayant, aussi.

Kuroo n'a pas oublié que Kenma n'aime pas être pris dans les bras, et il n'oublie pas cela non plus, parce qu'après ce jour, il est tellement souvent allongé à côté de Kenma, un respectueux espace entre eux, mais la tête exactement au bon endroit pour que Kenma puisse y poser sa main. Kuroo ne demande rien, et Kenma pourrait l'ignorer, mais il n'est pas exactement subtil non plus.

Mais ses cheveux sont vraiment doux, et son sourire plus encore. Alors Kenma accepte l'invitation, un peu fâché contre lui-même.

« Tu es un chat. » dit-il, pour plaisanter, parce que cette situation n'est clairement pas sérieuse au point de lui nouer le ventre. « Kuro. » Kuroo éclate de rire, ce n'est pas pour se moquer de lui. Kenma n'a jamais su cela de façon plus sûre.

En réalité, c'est Kenma, qui est en train de se faire apprivoiser, et il en a conscience. Cela ne prend que quelques mois pour qu'il soit plus confortable avec Kuroo qu'avec ses parents, plus à l'aise avec ses paroles et son corps. Il ne sait pas pourquoi cela lui fait un peu peur. 

Quand l'hiver revient et qu'il se plaint du froid, il peut voir les mains de Kuroo hésiter, tourner autour des siennes, alors c'est lui qui essaie, qui le touche du bout des doigts. La peau de Kuroo est plus chaude qu'elle a aucun droit à l'être en cette saison. Quand il serre la mains de Kenma entre les siennes, c'est ferme et brûlant, et sans rien d'irritant ou d'indécis. Il sent le cœur de Kuroo battre dans le bout de ses doigts.

Il sait qu'il peut retirer sa main quand il veut. Il ne sait pas trop quand il le voudra.

Finalement, ils passent une bonne partie de l'hiver avec les mains nouées, et Kenma aurait aimé que cela ne redevienne pas inconfortable, quand le printemps revient. Mais il ne choisit pas ce genre de choses, et ils arrêtent, peu à peu, et Kuroo fait presque bien semblant que cela ne lui manque pas.

Kenma ne recommence pas l'hiver suivant. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'en a plus envie, mais parce que cela lui rappelle trop l'impression d'échec de l'année précédente. Un jour de gel, il voit Kuroo avec une question muette dans les yeux, avec les mains qui cherchent les siennes. Il secoue la tête et met ses mains dans ses poches, d'un air de défi.

Kuroo rit, mais cela ne sonne pas comme d'habitude, et Kenma réalise qu'il a plus froid qu'il le pensait.


	3. Chapter 3

Au collège, Kenma rejoint Kuroo au club de volley. Sur le papier, cela fait de lui un sportif. Il y a de quoi rire, vraiment. Leur équipe n'est pas très bonne. Kenma pense que c'est tant mieux, que cela lui permettra de ne pas avoir honte de ses capacités. Il ne le dit pas à Kuroo, bien sûr. Il se tait et il s'entraîne, il lui doit bien cela.

Le volley est un cadre apaisant pour interagir avec d'autres personnes, pour apprendre comment elles fonctionnent. Kenma sait ce qu'on attend de lui. Il apprend peu à peu quel type de passe préfère chacun de ses coéquipiers, quel type de réception ils peuvent reprendre. Leur regard suit le ballon, ne se pose jamais sur lui durablement. Kenma les observe beaucoup plus longuement, mais cela ne semble pas les déranger, alors il n'a pas de raison d'arrêter.

Il apprend leurs personnalités, ce qui les motive, pourquoi ils sont ici. Il réalise à quel point cela influence leur façon de jouer. Cela ne devient jamais trop personnel, et il peut tolérer qu'on puisse savoir qu'il est là, en premier, parce qu'il tient à l'amitié de Kuroo. Mais il a l'impression de saisir de nouvelles subtilités dans leur façon de bouger, de parler, de regarder.

Cela n'en fait pas des amis - Kenma sait qu'il est supposé les considérer ainsi, mais l'amitié, pour lui, c'est ce qu'il a avec Kuroo. Il n'a pas envie d'étendre sa définition.

Kuroo les appelle ses amis, lui, et c'est probablement vrai. Kenma se sent un peu jaloux et n'aime pas ça.

Il se dit au début que Kuroo est différent avec eux. Il plaisante sur tout et rit trop fort à ses propres blagues ; c'est vrai qu'il attire les regards ainsi. C'est plus compliqué que cela, réalise Kenma en le regardant bien, pas seulement au club de sport, mais dans les couloirs du collège. Il s'adapte à ses interlocuteurs, leur dit ce qu'ils ont envie d'entendre - leur dit ce qu'ils ont besoin d'entendre - ou parfois, ce qu'ils n'ont vraiment pas envie d'entendre, mais il sait où cela va les mener.

Kenma n'avait pas réalisé à quel point Kuroo avait changé en une année de collège. Quand il venait le voir, il était toujours le même. Kenma savait qu'il avait d'autres amis, et Kuroo ne lui manquait pas - il n'a jamais cessé d'aimer sa solitude. Mais c'est différent de voir Kuroo interagir avec eux.

Et Kenma se demande si en réalité, Kuroo n'est pas différent avec lui. Ou plutôt, s'il est pareil, s'il lui donne exactement ce qu'il cherche.

Il secoue la tête pour chasser ces pensées qui lui font un peu peur. Il connaît le vrai Kuroo. Bien sûr que Kuroo fait des choses pour lui. Kenma sait aussi certaines choses qui rendent Kuroo heureux, et le fait parfois par avance, parce qu'il aime voir ses yeux briller, ce n'est pas le problème...

Il n'a pas vu Kuroo changer, peut-être parce qu'il ne le regardait pas d'assez près. Mais il est décidé à comprendre, et il doit avouer qu'il admire un peu ce que Kuroo fait. Kenma sait très bien sembler indifférent à tout ce qui l'entoure, il comprend très bien la nécessité de cacher ses sentiments, de changer son comportement. C'est juste que pour lui, cela a pour unique but d'éviter les regards. La façon dont Kuroo joue avec ses interlocuteurs lui semble épuisante.

Il continue à observer, fasciné et terrifié. Avec les autres, l'attitude de Kuroo lui semble une tromperie. Il veut tout voir de près. Il veut être celui qui peut le comprendre, même quand Kuroo ne le veut pas. Mais ce n'est pas facile.

Les mots se forment dans sa bouche, plusieurs fois : fais-tu parfois semblant avec moi ? Ils ne sortent jamais, parce que ce serait inutile. La réponse serait la même dans tous les cas.

« Tu es devenu bon avec les gens. » dit-il seulement. Son amertume s'entend peut-être, même s'il la couvre avec une curiosité sincère.

« Merci ! » Kuroo sourit. S'il a reconnu les doutes de Kenma, il veut les ignorer ou les étouffer. « Et toi, la façon dont tu analyses les failles dans nos tactiques et celles des autres, c'est impressionnant. Je pensais que tu y serais doué, mais c'est allé tellement vite ! »

« Ce n'est pas pareil. » répond Kenma après y avoir réfléchi mûrement. Il y a pourtant des éléments en commun, l'observation et la tactique. Si on ne pense qu'au volley (Kuroo a passé cela... peut-être), c'est peut-être même comparable. « Je peux t'expliquer mes stratégies au volley. Tu ne peux pas m'apprendre à parler aux gens. »

« Tu voudrais ? » demande Kuroo. Il a ce nouveau sourire moqueur qui semble tout cacher, mais Kenma sent qu'il essaierait vraiment de lui expliquer. Son amitié coule sur Kenma comme une eau vive, toujours là, juste camouflée ; à cet instant Kenma ne doute plus. Ils sont encore une équipe, contre le monde.

« Non. » répond-il avec une moue amusée. « Je me rappellerai de te demander si je change d'avis, Kuro. »

En ce moment, il ne voit pas pourquoi il voudrait parler à d'autres personnes. Il va juste continuer à observer Kuroo, et le laisser faire cette partie-là.


	4. Chapter 4

Pendant l'hiver de seconde, Kenma sèche le volley trois semaines de suite, pour savoir si cela lui manquera. Il déteste les changements, il peut compter sur les doigts d'une main ceux qui ne l'ont pas laissé amer et frustré. On ne peut commencer à apprécier ce qu'on a que lentement, mais c'est toujours brutal quand on le perd.

Mais les vexations des troisièmes années sont devenues lassantes et même humiliantes, et sa routine est au bord de la rupture.

Le lendemain matin, quand Kuroo et lui partent pour l'école, Kenma peut sentir le moment exact où il cherche le courage de lui poser la question. Kuroo peut feindre la décontraction de presque tout son corps, mais le bout de ses doigts se crispe, et ses yeux clignent un peu plus souvent.

« Tu reviens la semaine prochaine ? » demande-t-il.

Sa voix est vibrante d'espoir, d'une façon qui donne envie à Kenma de le contredire, d'en nier l'importance. « Je devrais ? »

Le regard de Kuroo s'assombrit, alors que son espoir brûle plus bas. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que Kenma aime voir, mais il ne peut pas encore détourner le regard.

« Tu as déjà fait toute ta première année sans moi dans le club. » veut expliquer Kenma. « Tu peux toujours me parler de volley, tu sais. Je préfère parler des matchs avec toi plutôt que de jouer, de toute façon. » C'est lui-même qu'il essaie de rassurer. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il arrête le volley qu'il doit perdre l'amitié de Kuroo. Cela n'a pas à aller ensemble. Même si bien sûr, réalise-t-il avec inquiétude, c'est la décision de Kuroo, après tout. C'est Kenma qui le laisse tomber, alors il peut le fuir en retour.

Ce n'est pas que j'aime le volley, expliquait-il à ses parents quand il était petit, c'est que j'aime mieux Kuro quand il parle de volley.

Kuroo se tourne vers lui, le regarde dans les yeux, pas seulement en surface mais en profondeur, avec une intensité qui empêche Kenma de bouger, même de tourner la tête, en attendant la prochaine réplique. La détermination obsessive de Kuroo a toujours donné envie de le suivre, de ne pas manquer ce qui allait de passer ensuite.

« Nous avons besoin de toi. » dit-il.

Kenma rirait si la tension n'étais pas toujours là, pesante dans l'atmosphère autour d'eux. « Tu sais, je n'ai pas abandonné en troisième, même quand tu n'étais plus là, parce que c'était vrai. Mais je ne crois pas que Nekoma ait besoin d'un passeur remplaçant. »

Les yeux de Kuroo sont toujours brûlants. Kenma n'a pas dit cela pour qu'il lui explique encore une fois qu'il mérite mieux, que les troisièmes années ne reconnaissent pas son talent, que Kenma a largement le niveau pour être titulaire, qu'il est brillant. Tant de compliments qui ne résolvent rien. Kenma n'est même pas sûr de vouloir jouer, il aimerait juste qu'on l'écoute quand il fait une remarque qui peut les aider à gagner.

« J'ai besoin de toi. » confesse finalement Kuroo, la voix rauque.

C'est si facile à réfuter. Kuroo a eu besoin de lui quand ils étaient petits, quand il était un enfant solitaire et timide, quand chacun d'entre eux n'avait que l'autre pour ami. Mais c'était il y a une éternité. Maintenant, Kuroo est à l'aise en société, drôle et brillant, et Kenma a ostensiblement renoncé à apprendre tous les noms de ses amis. Alors, cette affirmation est proprement ridicule. C'est Kenma qui n'a toujours qu'un seul ami, et qui a perdu jusqu'à ses souvenirs de comment être satisfait sans en avoir aucun. Il n'en veut pas à Kuroo pour cela, mais ce n'est pas la peine de mentir non plus.

Mais toutes les accusations et les protestations pourtant justifiées de Kenma se coincent dans sa gorge. Il voudrait que ce soit vrai. 

« Vraiment ? »

Il voudrait aussi, en second choix, l'entendre encore une fois. 

Kuroo lui sourit cette fois, un sourire complice, et Kenma réalise qu'ils ont passé un accord si secret qu'il ne s'en est pas tout à fait rendu compte.

« Je ne peux pas avoir de rêves sans toi. »

Kenma sent ses yeux s'élargir. Il se sent ramené en arrière - Kuroo ne lui a pas dit des mots d'affection aussi clairement, en le regardant dans les yeux, depuis qu'ils étaient en primaire. Il se rappelle aussi le collège, quand il a soupçonné Kuroo de jouer avec ses émotions, mais c'est si différent. Kuroo est classe quand il manipule les gens ; mais là, exposer ses sentiments ainsi est tout sauf cela. Kenma se promet qu'il ne dira jamais rien de si embarrassant de toute sa vie.

Il le croit, et pourtant, il reste impassible ; il est hors de question qu'il rougisse juste pour cela, pour les mots de Kuroo qui le grisent, qui caressent une partie de son cœur qu'il n'aime pas vraiment, toute de vanité et de possessivité.

Il ne répond pas, mais ils savent déjà tous les deux que Kenma viendra à l'entraînement la semaine suivante. Il a l'impression que les troisièmes années le laissent plus tranquille. Peut-être que Kuroo a fait quelque chose, ou peut-être qu'avec ce qu'il vient d'apprendre, ils comptent moins. Il peut attendre.


	5. Chapter 5

La seconde année de lycée est celle où tout change, le monde autour de Kenma et sa façon de le voir, et cela commence parce qu'il s'est perdu dans une petite ville de campagne et qu'il a été trouvé.

Kenma pourrait dire que c'était un coup de foudre. Il pourrait se rappeler aussi qu'il a passé les dix premières secondes de sa rencontre avec Shôyô à souhaiter ardemment qu'il s'en aille.

Peut-être - il ne se rappelle plus - qu'il a répondu sincèrement au début pour le faire partir, parce que Kenma est très bon pour ne pas être intéressant. Et alors, Shôyô l'a vraiment regardé, a fait un pas en arrière, et ses questions n'étaient pas de la conversation creuse, mais une curiosité avide de réponses qui ne s'adressait qu'à lui, un sourire à chacune de ses réponses.

Kenma a existé pour Shôyô, et Shôyô a existé pour lui, d'une façon qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie. Et les sourires de Shôyô ont flotté sur les lèvres de Kenma aussi, comme la lumière du soleil se reflète sur la lune. Kenma l'a quitté sans tristesse, parce qu'il savait qu'ils se reverraient.

Si au début de la semaine, on avait dit à Kenma qu'il allait jouer six sets dans la même journée, qu'il allait non seulement l'accepter mais le réclamer, il aurait ricané peu charitablement. Mais Shôyô tient toutes ses promesses, attirant encore plus l'attention de Kenma à chaque saut, à chaque attaque, aussi fascinant sur un terrain de volley qu'il l'a été en quelques mots - et le terrain de volley est un univers que Kenma comprend, qui le rend certain de ce qu'il n'avait fait que ressentir.

A la fin de la journée seulement, Kenma réalise qu'il est plus fatigué que jamais, que sa tête s'environne d'un nuage de fièvre comme quand il était au collège, et aussi qu'il ne sait plus quand il reverra Shôyô la prochaine fois. 

Cette nuit il dort très mal, alors que la fièvre mélange en lui les rêves et la réalité. Dans les images qui s'imposent à son esprit, Shôyô est toujours là, quelle que soit la direction dans laquelle il regarde. Kenma essaie de voir ailleurs, mais cela lui fait tourner la tête. Quand il prend Shôyô dans ses bras, cela ne fait pas mal, et la surprise est si grande qu'il oublie de se rappeler qu'il voulait juste voir par dessus son épaule. Mais il n'y a rien d'autre là, seulement de grandes ailes noires, opaques et douces, et Kenma ne peut s'empêcher d'y coller son visage.

Quand il se réveille, la tête froide à nouveau, il ne se rappelle plus si son souvenir de demander à Shôyô son adresse mail, qui lui semble d'une audace folle maintenant, est réelle ou pas. Cela ressemble à un autre rêve de fièvre.

Mais il est bien là, dans son portable, et Shôyô le lui a donné sans hésiter. Quand Kenma repense au sourire lumineux sur son visage, il a l'espoir de ne pas être le seul pour qui leur rencontre est spéciale.

« Je suis sûr qu'on s'affrontera encore. » lui dit-il dans son premier message, parce que juste imaginer écrire _J'ai rêvé de toi_ lui donne envie de mourir d'embarras.

Kenma n'a absolument aucun plan pour cela. Il n'a jamais été aussi sûr de quelque chose. Shôyô lui répond, et l'est tout autant que lui.

C'était bien un coup de foudre, et pourtant, Kenma passe les dix premières semaines à être secoué par des sentiments auxquels il ne comprend rien.

« Ce serait bien d'avoir Karasuno au camp d'été, pas vrai ? » lui demande Kuroo, un moment où il est en train de penser à Shôyô.

Le visage de Kenma ne bronche pas, il le maîtrise depuis longtemps, mais à l'intérieur, il s'affole en considérant la possibilité.

« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

Kuroo peut lire sur son visage quand il pense à Shôyô ; il dit que c'est la façon dont il sourit. Kuroo dit beaucoup de choses qui peuvent être vraies ou pas. Mais il est doué pour lire les pensées de Kenma, il n'y a pas de doute.

Parfois Kenma voudrait pouvoir garder des secrets pour lui, parfois il voudrait lui demander s'il peut lui expliquer ce qui est en train de lui arriver.

« Nekomata et l'ancien coach de Karasuno ont une histoire. » répond Kuroo. Il dit cela sur un ton mystérieux, comme s'il avait un réseau secret d'informateurs, alors que c'est juste qu'il demande aux gens. Kenma aime bien quand il fait ça. Un instant ils jouent à vivre dans le même monde où c'est une quête héroïque. « Nekomata voudrait qu'ils s'affrontent en match officiel. »

« Le camp d'été ne serait pas un match officiel. » répond Kenma, par esprit de contradiction.

« Non. Mais s'ils veulent faire la sélection de Miyagi, ils doivent progresser, encore plus que nous. Leur coach voudrait cela. Nekomata voudrait cela. Toi aussi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Kenma ne dissimule même pas son sourire. A la façon dont Kuroo en parle, il sait que c'est presque fait, et il sait qu'il a fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour cela. Avec son réseau secret d'informateurs.

Il ne dit pas merci, parce que Kuroo ne lui dit rien explicitement non plus, et il comprendra sans mots.

C'est par Shôyô qu'il apprend que c'est confirmé. « Cela me fait plaisir. » répond Kenma. Les mots lui semblent faibles devant son émerveillement reconnaissant.


	6. Chapter 6

Revoir Shôyô est plus éblouissant et plus effrayant que tout ce que Kenma aurait pu imaginer. Chacune de ses émotions lui semble exacerbée, comme reflétée dix fois par autant de miroirs, concentrée jusqu'à le faire brûler.

Cela commence quand Shôyô ne vient pas par le bus, une déception qui n'a d'égale que son soulagement quand il le voit enfin. Il serait presque furieux contre lui-même de réagir si visiblement, mais le bonheur est trop fort lui aussi, il ne peut rien regretter. Auprès de Shôyô, il comprend pourquoi les planètes ne se fatiguent jamais de tourner autour du soleil.

Il connaît aussi une jalousie familière, parce que tout le monde aime Shôyô, et Shôyô semble ami avec tout le monde. Il y a toute l'équipe de Karasuno, et il y a Inuoka et Lev, et il y a Bokuto et... il reste des moments où Shôyô regarde Kenma avec intensité, de la même façon que Kenma le regarde toujours, mais ce n'est jamais assez.

Kenma se réfugie auprès de Kuroo dans ces moments-là, pour ne pas sembler trop avide, mais même ainsi, il continue à regarder Shôyô.

« Tu n'es pas jaloux que j'aie un autre ami ? » demande-t-il à voix basse.

Kuroo a un rire étranglé. « C'est la dernière chose dont je pourrais être jaloux. Tu as besoin de plus d'amis. »

Kenma hoche la tête, même si pour l'instant, il n'a pas l'impression qu'il aura jamais besoin de plus que Kuroo et Shôyô.

Pourtant, malgré son avidité, quand il est enfin seul avec lui et que Shôyô lui propose de lui faire des passes, il panique et s'enfuit. Il ne sait pas de quoi il a peur ; d'être comparé à Kageyama peut-être. De ne pas être à la hauteur, parce que son estomac se noue et ses jambes deviennent molles d'une façon qui n'a rien à voir avec l'épuisement.

Il se reproche, plus tard dans son lit, d'avoir manqué quelque chose, mais il ne sait pas quoi. Il rêve de Shôyô à nouveau, sans l'excuse de la fièvre. Il rêve qu'il le voit sauter et s'envoler trop loin de lui, et il n'arrive pas à sourire pendant toute la matinée suivante.

Et puis il regarde un des matchs de Shôyô de loin - il ne lui parle même pas - et alors que ce n'est même pas un de ceux que Karasuno gagne, Kenma ne peut plus se rappeler pourquoi voir Shôyô voler est un cauchemar. C'est trop touchant, même quand cela lui fait ressentir un manque au creux de son ventre.

La semaine se finit ; il y en aura une autre plus tard dans l'été, mais Kenma se sent vidé, privé de quelque chose. Il aimait être tout simplement assis à côté de Shôyô, sans parler, ou en commentant le match de deux autres équipes. Il sait qu'il peut lui envoyer des mails, mais il n'est pas certain de savoir quoi lui dire. Il veut tout savoir sur lui et ne sait pas quoi demander.

Il se lance dans un nouveau jeu vidéo, pour se changer les idées, et il pense à Shôyô. Son obsession est sérieuse : d'habitude il ne pense à rien d'autre quand il commence un jeu, sauf quand c'est très mauvais, et même alors, il préfère se concentrer sur la critique incendiaire qu'il compte en faire.

En d'autres circonstances, il trouverait l'arc de romance inutile au scénario, mais ici, la déclaration dramatique qui devrait l'ennuyer - je ferais n'importe quoi, j'adore jusqu'à l'ombre de tes pas - entre dans son cœur et le fait résonner jusqu'à trembler.

C'est une nouvelle réalisation qui jaillit en lui comme un torrent, qui le noie, qui l'étouffe. Il y a tant de choses qu'il comprend - ce qu'il a vécu, ce qu'il ressent pour Shôyô, des choses qu'on lui avait dites et qu'il avait trouvées risibles. Ce n'était pas censé lui arriver. Mais maintenant il sait, et il comprend, et le monde change de couleur pour lui.

Il met le jeu en pause, parce que ses mains tremblent, et puis il l'arrête complètement, pour essayer de se calmer. Il sait maintenant pourquoi même si l'amitié de Shôyô est autant une certitude pour lui que le retour du jour après la nuit, il ne s'est jamais libéré de l'inquiétude qui lui noue le ventre. Il sait maintenant ce qui lui manque.

Ce n'est même pas l'envie de l'embrasser ou de lui tenir la main - même si maintenant qu'il sait qu'il peut y penser, les images explosent dans sa tête et lui brûlent les joues. Si Shôyô pouvait seulement - s'il pouvait lui dire que ses sentiments pour lui sont les mêmes, Kenma n'aurait plus rien à désirer. Sauf que Kenma devrait prendre le risque de se déclarer, et il gémit de frustration. Que doit-on faire dans ces cas-là ? S'il y avait une recette miracle, les romances de fiction ne seraient pas si compliquées...

Alors il se couche sur son lit, et ferme les yeux, et joue des simulations dans sa tête pendant bien trop longtemps, d'amour comme de rejet. Elles ne lui apprennent rien sur les sentiments de Shôyô, mais beaucoup trop sur les siens. Il se sent stupide de n'avoir pas compris, pendant si longtemps. Ce n'est même pas parce que c'est un garçon. Encore que s'il avait regardé une fille de cette façon, les garçons de l'équipe auraient probablement ricané...

Il rougit à cette idée, mais cela lui donne une direction pour savoir, pour prévoir. Si lui avait été une fille, est-ce que les gens de l'équipe de Shôyô auraient commenté leur relation ? Il suppose, voit à travers ce filtre la façon dont il a demandé son numéro de téléphone, et ses mains tremblent d'espoir maintenant.

Il serre les dents, et prend la décision qu'il attendra la seconde semaine du camp d'été, qu'il parlera à Shôyô, qu'il prendra sa décision à ce moment. Lire les gens est ce qu'il sait faire.


	7. Chapter 7

Si peu de temps a passé, et tant de choses ont changé. Maintenant, quand il voit le visage de Shôyô, Kenma regrette son ancienne innocence, regrette le temps où il ignorait ses propres désirs. Tourner autour de lui, se rapprocher maladroitement - c'était sans doute, avec le recul, embarrassant, et frustrant. Mais cela ne le faisait pas douter à chaque seconde, de s'il se montre trop direct, ou pas assez, de s'il a totalement oublié comment feindre l'indifférence, ou s'il le fait trop souvent.

Le regard de Shôyô posé sur lui le réchauffe et son sourire se reflète toujours si facilement sur les lèvres de Kenma. Mais il est trop brillant, il dissimule presque entièrement le contenu de son cœur.

Shôyô s'est rapproché de Kageyama, constate Kenma avec déplaisir Il se demande un instant, morose, si être un génie du volley est le seul moyen de se faire remarquer par Shôyô, avant de s'accuser lui-même d'être injuste, quand lui-même admire tellement sa façon de jouer. Et même s'il en coûte à Kenma de le penser, Kuroo a raison et Shôyô n'est pas le joueur le plus exceptionnel de son équipe. C'est juste qu'il ne ressemble à personne d'autre, qu'il dépasse toujours tout ce qu'on peut rêver de lui.

Kenma n'est pas un excellent joueur, mais il sait que sur le terrain, il ne ressemble à personne d'autre non plus. Il espère que Shôyô le voit. Il espère que cela compte pour lui.

Mais Kenma ne peut pas être sûr de ce qu'il voit avec Kageyama. Cette façon de voir le monde est trop neuve pour lui. Ses sentiments lui donnent une nouvelle clairvoyance, mais sa jalousie lui fait peut-être distinguer des motifs qui n'existent pas.

Kenma se dit qu'il devrait peut-être demander à Kuroo, qui n'a inexplicablement pas de petite amie, mais qui donne l'air de s'y connaître. Qui lui a promis, il y a longtemps, qu'il lui apprendrait à parler aux gens s'il en avait besoin.

« Hey, je peux t'aider ? » demande Kuroo, avec un large sourire, quand Kenma se débrouille pour se retrouver seul avec lui après le dîner.

Kenma craint d'avoir laissé ses émotions s'échapper de son cœur, marquer son visage. Mais non, Kuroo sait tout de lui, Kuroo a probablement deviné avant lui, il sait qu'il va parler de Shôyô - que Kenma ne pense pas à grand chose d'autre ces jours-ci.

Kenma regarde Kuroo en face. Cela fait longtemps qu'il ne l'a pas observé de si près, en privé, en pensant vraiment à ce qu'il peut lire en lui. Et il découvre à ce moment que sa vision du monde a changé bien plus en profondeur qu'il ne l'imaginait.

Il regarde le visage de Kuroo, ses yeux qui ont toujours brillé pour lui. Il repense à tant d'autres conversations qu'ils ont eues, qui dessinent maintenant un motif d'une évidence stupéfiante. Il n'est pas le seul à avoir des sentiments cachés pour un ami.

« Ce n'est rien. » répond-il, le plus doucement qu'il peut. Il est hors de question qu'il l'implique dans cette histoire maintenant. Il pense un instant qu'il aurait pu se sentir trahi que Kuroo lui cache des secrets d'une telle importance. Peut-être qu'il l'aurait ressenti ainsi, avant. Mais maintenant, il n'est plus capable de tant de mauvaise foi. Il ne ressent que de la compassion, et une impression troublante de le comprendre beaucoup mieux, de lui ressembler plus qu'il ne le pensait.

Peut-être aurait-il dû lui parler finalement parce que le silence qui suit est encore plus intense - Kuroo baisse le regard, et Kenma sait qu'il a compris ce qui s'est passé, tout ce qu'il comptait dire, tout ce qu'il a deviné. Il fait un pas en arrière. Il a envie de partir en courant. Kuroo a toujours été son refuge, et veut l'être encore, mais Kenma est trop fier, ou pas assez cruel, pour l'utiliser de cette façon, pour lui parler de Shôyô. Mais il est terrifié de le perdre s'il s'enfuit maintenant.

Finalement, presque en même temps, ils entament chacun une conversation sur leurs matchs de la journée et comment progresser. Kenma n'a jamais été aussi peu impliqué dans une conversation de stratégie que maintenant, mais le message qui passe entre eux sans être dit est important. Ils nourrissent le même espoir inquiet que cela ne brise rien. Alors ils pourront y arriver, probablement.

Le soir, alors qu'il essaie de s'endormir, Kenma fait la liste des gens à qui il pourrait demander conseil et finit par en éliminer tout le monde, Fukunaga et Akaashi en dernier - faut-il qu'il soit désespéré. La seule personne à qui il voudrait vraiment tout confesser est Shôyô, mais il n'en a pas encore le courage. Il veut garder ses rêves un peu plus longtemps.

C'est si facile, dans les moments qu'il partage avec Shôyô, de parler de tout et de rien, de rire ensemble, de se raconter des anecdotes qui, avec n'importe qui d'autre, seraient pour Kenma des secrets personnels profondément enterrés. C'est si facile d'avoir de l'espoir, de faire taire ses terreurs, de prétendre que Shôyô l'aime de cette façon, de mentir éhontément à son propre cœur.

Il ne tient pas sa propre résolution, il laisse couler lentement le stage jusqu'au bout, profitant de chaque seconde, sans rien révéler du tout. A la fin, Shôyô et lui font le souhait de se revoir au tournoi de printemps, et si Shôyô a les mêmes souhaits secrets que lui, il ne les partage pas.


	8. Chapter 8

Karasuno va aux nationales, et Nekoma aussi. Ce n'est pas lié à leur talent, ni à leur acharnement, quoi que puissent dire les discours de motivation. S'ils avaient affronté Fukurodani juste une branche plus bas dans le tirage, ils n'y seraient pas. C'est un fait.

Alors le destin, ou la chance, a quelque chose à dire à Kenma, et il prend le message.

Le destin ou la chance a intérêt à les laisser affronter Karasuno maintenant, à le laisser revoir Shôyô à travers les mailles d’un filet, et Kenma lui-même fera tout ce qu'il peut pour ne pas perdre avant. Il se sent nerveux rien que d'y penser, d'une façon que le volley n'éveille pas en lui d'habitude.

L'affrontement contre Karasuno est important pour Nekomata aussi, alors Kenma peut utiliser cela comme prétexte pour en parler trop souvent, en faisant semblant que ce n'est pas personnel, que ses mains ne tremblent pas, que son ventre ne se serre pas de joie et de peur tout à la fois. Quand il pense à revoir Shôyô, à son sourire, quand il pense à ce qu'il va lui dire, il plisse les yeux pour ne pas se laisser éblouir, et commence à parler de sa stratégie sur comment battre Karasuno à la place.

C'est presque la même chose, pourtant. Il se sent transparent, alors qu'il imagine comment restreindre les mouvements de Shôyô, et qu'il pense déjà à comment le capturer d'une autre façon, l'empêcher de partir...

Il pense à déséquilibrer la relation entre Shôyô et Kageyama, tout en voulant se convaincre qu'il ne pense qu'au match qu'ils vont jouer, et alors qu'il se convainc que si Shôyô commet des erreurs, s'il perd son enjouement et son enthousiasme, peut-être que Kageyama cessera de s'intéresser à lui.

Peut-être que Kenma lui-même cessera de s'intéresser à lui. Il ne sait pas, après tout, pourquoi cette étrange magie l’a capturé.

Et cette idée mélange en lui l'espoir et la tristesse à tel point qu'il doit s'arrêter, compter les battements de son cœur jusqu'à pouvoir penser encore au volley seulement.

Il n'aurait pas dû se permettre cela quand il était seul avec Kuroo dans sa chambre, mais il ne peut pas se retenir, et devant lui, il serait encore plus cruel et indécent de parler de ses vrais sentiments. Il peut se dire que c'est Kuroo qui a commencé à parler du tournoi de printemps - mais c'est Kenma qui a commencé à parler de Karasuno.

Il se fait du mal à lui-même, et il fait du mal à Kuroo qui pourtant l'écoute encore. Pourtant, sa patience doit finalement arriver à bout, quand il pousse un long soupir, comme un jugement. Kenma comprend qu'il est allé trop loin, que c'est son rôle de faire dévier la conversation (mais son cerveau lui semble vide).

« Si tu sortais avec lui, dit Kuroo, ce serait mieux pour tout le monde. »

Kenma sait que ses souhaits allaient dans cette direction, et pourtant, entendre les mots lui donne une difficile impression de réalité.

« Menteur. » répond-il. Ce ne sera pas mieux pour Kuroo, certainement pas.

« Ouaip. » répond Kuroo, d'un ton détaché terriblement artificiel. « Mais tu sais que je suis de ton côté, pas vrai ? »

Kenma peut le croire, mais difficilement le comprendre. Si jamais Shôyô ne voulait pas de lui, il ne voudrait jamais rien savoir sur sa vie amoureuse. Il n'a même pas eu le courage d'engager une conversation anodine sur le genre de fille qu'il aime, malgré les précieux renseignements que cela pourrait lui apporter.

Kuroo a demandé à Kenma s'il voulait qu'Hinata vienne à Nekoma - et cela semblait une question stupide, rhétorique. Mais Kuroo a aussi essayé de convaincre Kenma, quand ils étaient petits, que quand on est passeur on n'a pas besoin de bouger beaucoup, et cela lui a pris du temps mais il l'a rendu vrai. Et Kenma connaît Kuroo, il sait qu'il est sincère à propos de vouloir être le sang qui l'aide à respirer - ce discours est peut-être la déclaration la plus embarrassante qu'il ait entendue, justement pour ça.

« Je suis désolé de ne pas être tombé amoureux de toi. » dit-il.

« Ha, moi aussi. » répond Kuroo. C'est le plus proche d'un aveu qu'il lui ait fait. Ou peut-être que ce n'est pas le plus proche, qu'il n'a jamais arrêté, mais que Kenma n'est capable de comprendre que maintenant, au pire moment, quand son cœur se réveille et l'entraîne dans une autre direction.

Si les talents presque magiques de Kuroo s'étendaient à la romance, alors ce serait probablement déjà arrivé et ce serait mieux pour eux deux. Mais cela veut dire aussi que Kenma ne croit pas entièrement en son aide, même s'il était assez vil pour l'accepter.


	9. Chapter 9

Kenma a l'impression d'avoir été vaincu par Shôyô de toutes les façons possibles. Ce n'est pas seulement parce que Nekoma a perdu - cela a toujours été une possibilité. C'est la façon dont Shôyô a esquivé ses manipulations, et a frappé son cœur à la place, une fois de plus. Il lui avait promis de lui faire aimer le volley, et Kenma ne l'avait pas cru.

Shôyô ne lui a jamais promis que Kenma l'aimerait au point que son cœur essaierait de s'envoler hors de sa poitrine quand il voit son visage. Il ne le sait probablement pas. Il ne l'a probablement pas fait exprès. Kenma n'est même plus certain de cela.

Jamais Kenma ne pourra comprendre Shôyô, jamais il ne pourra se comprendre lui-même en sa présence, la façon dont il devient quelque chose de différent. Il a essayé de deviner ses actions, de se construire une simulation de lui dans son cœur, pour ne pas se lancer dans l'inconnu au risque de tout perdre, pour ne plus être seul peut-être, mais rien de tout cela n'existe. La présence de Shôyô ne se remplace par rien du tout. Alors, il peut juste s'en remplir encore les yeux et le cœur.

Quand Shôyô s'effondre pendant le match contre Kamomedai, Kenma se sent d'abord frappé par un violent sentiment d'injustice, avant même que la compassion et l'inquiétude ne s'emparent de lui. Mais il n'y a aucune stratégie, aucune tentative de gagner des points, quand il court derrière Shôyô pour lui apporter tout le réconfort qu'il peut.

Cela ne lui ressemblait pas, se dit-il avec amertume le soir même. A nouveau il se demande ce qu'il va faire après, ce qu'il peut espérer, ce qu'il peut tenter. C'est comme jouer au jeu le plus stressant de l'univers. Pas de secondes chances, comme pour le match de ce matin, encore pire, car il n'y aura même pas d'année prochaine.

Mais son cœur est à bout, à un point où l'incertitude sera presque aussi cruelle que l'échec. Le moment de se jeter dans le vide.

« Ça va mieux ? » Kenma a hésité sur sa formulation pendant longtemps avant d'envoyer à Shôyô un texto de trois mots. Et une fois qu'il est envoyé, les secondes deviennent plus lourdes encore, alors qu'il se demande combien de temps il peut fixer l'écran de son téléphone avec l'estomac noué et les jambes flageolantes.

« Je suis trop dégoûté ! Le coach me dit que même si l'équipe avait joué, je n'aurais pas pu participer, mais moi je me sens bien ! Je n'ai presque plus de fièvre ! »

Kenma répond immédiatement. « Tu viens voir la suite du tournoi demain matin ? »

Cette fois la réponse arrive vite. « Le docteur ne veut pas. »

Kenma n'hésite pas. « Je peux venir ? » Seulement après, il se reproche d'avoir pensé que la situation était parfaite pour lui. Il veut que Shôyô guérisse, il aurait voulu regarder le match de Fukurodani avec lui, peut-être celui de Kamomedai aussi.

Mais il veut encore plus être seul avec lui. Cela lui fait peur, pourtant. Depuis quand est-il à ce point attiré par ce qui lui fait peur ?

« Oh c'est gentil mais je peux dire à Daichi de te rendre ta tablette. Merci beaucoup d'ailleurs ! »

« Je veux venir te voir. Dis-moi où. » Il répond trop vite. Mais il n'a pas la moindre envie de cacher à Shôyô les flux de ses émotions. Il voudrait ouvrir son cœur pour lui, pour ne pas avoir à parler.

Shôyô lui répond avec l'adresse de leur pension, et Kenma sent une joie terrifiante faire trembler tout son corps. Il envoie un texto d'une ligne à Kuroo, pour lui dire qu'il ne viendra pas voir les matchs de demain. Il ne reçoit aucun message pour essayer de le convaincre ou de comprendre, ce qui signifie probablement que Kuroo sait ce qu'il compte faire, et a aussi peu envie d'en parler que lui.


	10. Chapter 10

Le lendemain, Kenma a le cœur qui bat quand il entre dans le bâtiment, quand il se dirige vers la chambre de Shôyô. Il ne lui a pas demandé s'ils seraient seuls. 

C'est un premier espoir qui se réalise. Shôyô semble en pleine forme, et Kenma trouve que ce médecin est ridicule, mais il ne le blâmera pas pour cela. Shôyô est assis dans son lit et regarde, sur la tablette que Kenma lui a prêtée, un des matchs de la matinée. Kenma est curieux, mais il ne voit pas lequel, parce que Shôyô éteint tout de suite.

« Merci. » dit-il en lui tendant la tablette. Sa voix est douce, et ses yeux sont brûlants. Kenma voudrait l'embrasser maintenant. Ou au moins prendre sa main et ne plus la lâcher.

« J'avais de la fièvre, avant, dit-il. Au collège, tout le temps, après les entraînements. J'étais trop fatigué, mon corps ne le supportait pas. »

« Sérieux ? Je n'aurais jamais cru, tu as l'air de... » Shôyô hésite, fait une grimace, pour montrer qu'il ne trouve pas les bons mots « garder la tête froide ? Moi je m'excite toujours. »

Kenma a l'impression d'avoir tout sauf la tête froide en ce moment. L'odeur de Shôyô imprègne les draps, toute la pièce, ou alors c'est l'imagination de Kenma. Il y a dans le dortoir un grand nombre de lits, de chaises, et Kenma pourrait facilement y trouver une place, mais cela voudrait dire être trop loin, alors à la place, il s'assied sur le lit de Shôyô, juste à côté de lui. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée, parce que maintenant il n'arrive plus à trouver un seul mot à dire, ils restent tous coincés dans sa gorge.

« Ha, j'en ai tellement assez de cette chambre. » grogne Shôyô avec un regard maussade. Et Kenma n'hésite plus sur ce qu'il va dire.

« Viens, on va dehors. »

« Je n'ai pas le droit. » dit Shôyô. Mais Kenma peut voir qu'il est déjà tenté.

« Je sais que même moi je peux sauter par cette fenêtre. On sera revenus avant que personne ne se rende compte de rien. »

« On ne risque pas de se perdre ? » demande Shôyô.

« On est à Tokyo, c'est chez moi ! » proteste Kenma, dont le cœur picote un peu, parce qu'il pense à la première fois qu'ils se sont rencontrés, où ils se sont perdus de façon si providentielle pour se trouver. « Tant que tu es avec moi, non, bien sûr, tu ne te perdras pas ! » Il tend la main, et quand Shôyô la prend, la chaleur remonte le long de son coude, jusque dans son cœur.

Kenma l'emmène au zoo de Tokyo - il n'y est jamais allé, mais il a l'idée que parmi les attractions touristiques, c'est celle que Shôyô appréciera le plus. Et il ne s'est pas trompé. Alors que Shôyô crie et saute en voyant les koalas ou les girafes, Kenma ne regarde que ses yeux, sa bouche, son sourire brillant que la maladie et la défaite avaient temporairement assombri. Il compte le nombre de fois où l'envie de l'embrasser s'intensifie et le submerge, irritant son ventre et ses lèvres.

Il attend pourtant qu'ils se disent que c'est le moment de rentrer. Cela fait tellement longtemps que Kenma est lâche, attend jusqu'à la dernière seconde et plus tard. Alors cette fois, il prend la main de Shôyô, l'entraîne derrière un arbre, dans l'ombre, où personne ne peut les voir. Shôyô l'a suivi sans protester et sans questions, alors Kenma peut rêver, n'est-ce pas ? Il peut s'approcher, observer ses yeux de tout près, avec un effroi ravi, et presser ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Et puis Shôyô recule avec un glapissement, et Kenma a envie de pleurer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Kenma ? » demande-t-il, de l'angoisse dans le regard.

"Je suis désolé," dit Kenma. Il avait prévu tant de façons d'éviter cela, ou de limiter les dégâts. Il sait les mots pour le blâmer subtilement, pour lui laisser penser qu'il ne s'est laissé entraîner que parce que l'attitude de Shôyô était difficile à interpréter.

Mais il ne peut penser qu'à sa tristesse et sa culpabilité d'avoir éteint lui-même son sourire, même un instant.

Shôyô a peur de lui. Kenma préférerait presque qu’il soit en colère. S’enfuirait-il s’il pouvait retourner à sa pension tout seul ? Kenma recule, baisse les yeux, essaie de ne pas le regarder trop fort, même s’il ne lui reste plus que ça.

« On rentre ? » demande Shôyô. Kenma hoche la tête. Il n’arrive plus à parler. Il n’a plus rien à perdre, pourtant, mais son corps tremblant se moque bien de cette logique. Chaque minute de mutisme est plus douloureuse que la précédente. Leur silence entre eux était doux il y a si peu de temps. Ils se lancent des regards en coin, et Kenma espère encore, contre toute réalité, que Shôyô va lui dire qu’il a réfléchi, qu’il a changé d’avis. Non, il ne l’espère pas, il l’imagine juste, pour ne pas s’effondrer.

« Kenma, on est toujours amis, dis ?" » C'est Shôyô qui semble terrifié à l'idée de perdre quelque chose, et pourtant il est plus brave que lui. Leur lien est important pour lui, même si ce n'est pas de la façon que Kenma voudrait. Il y a une voix dans la tête de Kenma, rationnelle et froide, qui lui dit qu'il peut tirer avantage de cela, échanger de l'affection contre de l'affection. Que Shôyô n'a pas besoin de l'aimer en retour pour se laisser embrasser. Il ne l'écoute pas. Il ne réfléchit pas du tout.

« Je ne pourrais pas tomber amoureux de quelqu'un qui ne serait pas mon ami, dit-il. Ne t'inquiète pas, je t’en prie. »

« C'est la première fois que quelqu'un me dit qu'il m'aime. » dit Shôyô avec tristesse. Kenma n'avait pas pesé ses propres mots, même pas réalisé que Shôyô ne savait pas encore. Il n'avait pas à se révéler ainsi. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il regrette. 

Il pense, avec frustration, que ce n'est sans doute pas la dernière, qu'un jour quelqu'un aura plus de chance que lui.

Encore un silence lourd, et ils sont devant la pension à nouveau.

« Je suis désolé aussi. » continue Shôyô, et il ouvre les bras, en signe de réconciliation. Kenma n'a pas la moindre envie d'être serré dans ses bras, en général et pas comme ça, mais il s'y jette quand même, parce qu'il a besoin que son corps aussi ressente à quel point la douceur de Shôyô peut être cruelle. Si Shôyô l'avait accepté - alors cela aurait été un peu moins douloureux, certainement, et Kenma aurait accepté n'importe quoi de lui de toute façon.

« Je ne t'ai pas dit merci ! » s'exclame finalement Shôyô. « Pour m'avoir aidé à sortir, pour le zoo. Je me suis amusé ! »

Ce n'est pas tout à fait l'expression, le sourire qu'il aurait, si rien ne s'était passé, mais presque, et Kenma lui est infiniment reconnaissant de faire l'effort. Alors il peut bien aussi faire une moue amusée - pas un vrai sourire, ils sont trop difficiles pour lui maintenant - et répondre qu'il sera toujours là pour aider un ami.

Puis il rentre chez lui, et s'enferme dans sa chambre pendant toute l'après-midi. Il raconte à ses parents un mensonge sur l'anxiété du tournoi de volley, et éteint la lumière, même pas d'humeur à jouer à des jeux vidéo. Il a, heureusement, très mal dormi cette nuit, alors il réussit à s'assoupir entre deux sanglots.

Kenma a son premier rêve érotique cette après-midi-là. Le corps de Shôyô est doux, chaud et docile sous lui, mais Kenma n'a pas de corps qu'il puisse percevoir, seulement des mains et des ongles, des lèvres et des dents. Quand il se réveille en sursaut, il réalise que son corps est bien trop présent, et lourd, et sale. Ce devrait être le moindre de ses soucis quand son cœur vient d'être brisé, mais c'est ce qui lui fait réaliser à quel point il s'embarrasse lui-même. 

Il serre les dents, et décide de sérieusement se reprendre. Il a accepté d’être amoureux, ce n’est pas pour cela qu’il doit être pathétique. Il a eu les réponses à ses questions, même si elles ne lui plaisent pas, et il l’aurait appris tôt ou tard. 

Son cœur vient d'être brisé, et il est seul. Il n’y a que lui qui puisse décider quoi faire avec les morceaux.


	11. Chapter 11

Kenma évite toute forme d'interaction sociale pendant les jours qui viennent. Il répond aux textos de Shôyô, bien sûr - il lui a promis son amitié, et puis c'est un des rares moments où la douleur lui fait se sentir vivant plutôt que complètement vide.

Il joue beaucoup sur sa console, pour se changer les idées. Il continue à aller à l'entraînement de volley, aussi, même s'il n'y prononce que quelques mots, pour prétendre que tout est normal. S'il veut qu'on ne lui pose pas de questions, il doit sembler contrarié, pas entièrement désespéré.

(Et puis il a promis d'affronter Karasuno l'an prochain, n'est-ce pas ? Ce souvenir d'il y a quelques jours semble lointain, parce que sa vie s'est cassée en deux morceaux le lendemain.)

Sa mère s'inquiète, vient lui parler - même si la partie cynique de l'esprit de Kenma lui dit que c'est parce que ses professeurs ont dû se plaindre de lui. Il répond : « J'ai fait une déclaration d'amour, je me suis fait rejeter. Je préfère ne pas en parler. » C'est la stricte vérité, et il a l'impression de lui mentir, parce que son cœur veut déborder pour lui parler de Shôyô pendant des heures, et en même temps, elle ne doit rien savoir. Peut-être que si c'était une fille, il lui dirait, mais il n'est même pas sûr.

Elle le prend au sérieux, lui parle doucement, lui dit des mots de consolation qui étaient tout aussi creux quand il se les disait à lui-même. 

Kenma se serait sans doute confié à Kuroo, s'il ignorait toujours ses sentiments. Mais il est trop fatigué par son chagrin d'amour pour même penser à celui de quelqu'un d'autre. Alors ils reviennent du lycée dans un silence bien trop profond, avec chacun leur désespoir qu'ils ne veulent ni cacher ni partager, et Kenma rend clair que Kuroo ne peut plus lui rendre visite quand il le veut.

C'est de la lâcheté, mais c'est ce dont Kenma a besoin pour le moment. Au bout de quelques semaines, il cesse d'en vouloir à tous les humains qui lui adressent la parole pour ne pas être Shôyô. Il se sent un peu plus léger. Il l'espérait. Il l'attendait, il a essayé de toutes ses forces de le faire venir plus tôt, mais il est difficile de contrôler ses propres sentiments. Ce n'est que la première étape, pourtant.

S'il veut être honnête avec lui-même, il ne veut pas cesser d'aimer Shôyô, il aime trop ce que cela éveillait en lui, l'émerveillement, une forme de légèreté. Il veut juste que cela arrête de faire mal.

« Hey, » dit-il un de ces soirs à Kuroo, avec une imitation floue de sourire. « Je ne t'ai pas dit que je m'étais fait jeter ? »

Kuroo ouvre des yeux écarquillés, sans savoir comment répondre. Bien sûr, c'était évident, mais ce serait blessant de le faire remarquer.

« Je suis désolé, » répond juste Kuroo.

« Vraiment ? » Kenma se sent irritable, les fragments de son cœur brisé le rendent blessant, comme des éclats de verre cachés entre ses pensées.

Kuroo a un ricanement sans joie. « Vraiment. Je comprendrai si tu ne me crois pas. »

« Cela ne fait pas souffrir, demande Kenma, d'avoir des sentiments pour moi ? »

Kuroo soupire. « Parfois. »

« Quand ? »

Kuroo esquive son regard. « Quand tu donnes l'impression que tu vas te casser, quand je ferais n'importe quoi pour t'aider, et que tu me regardes comme si j'allais juste le faire arriver plus vite si j'essaie quoi que ce soit. »

« Et quand je ne te parle plus pendant deux semaines, je suppose. » Kenma hausse les épaules. « Même si je suppose que cette partie serait pénible de toute façon. » L'amitié ne marche pas comme ça, mais il n'a pas la capacité émotionnelle de culpabiliser maintenant.

« Ça aussi. Mais j'aurais préféré que ce soit pour des raisons plus réjouissantes. »

Kenma grimace. « Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas demandé de sortir avec toi au collège ? »

« Hein ? »

« Je n'avais que toi, à l'époque. » (Kenma a des amis maintenant, il va lui manquer quelque chose quand Kuroo va partir à la fac, mais pas son univers entier.) « J'avais tellement besoin de ton amitié, tu aurais probablement pu m'embrasser, avoir tout ce que tu voulais. Je n'aurais même pas su que je n'étais pas vraiment amoureux de toi. Je ne comprenais pas ce genre de choses. Tu devais le savoir, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il voit Kuroo cligner des yeux un peu trop vite et rester sans voix. En réalité, Kenma comprend. Kuroo est quelqu'un de bien - et même Kenma n'a pas voulu jouer avec les sentiments de Shôyô, pas de cette façon, même après avoir passé trop de temps à imaginer comment prendre son cœur entre ses mains sous prétexte qu'il s'agissait de gagner un match.

« J'étais un peu fâché contre toi et contre moi à l'époque, continue Kenma, parce que je pensais que j'avais plus besoin de toi que le contraire... »

« Je ne pensais pas avoir été subtil. »

« Ha, non. Mais je n'ai pas été très bon pour comprendre non plus. »

« Pourquoi tu demandes, Kenma ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser au passé comme ça ? »

« Je pense à l'amour en général. Et non, tu n'auras pas les détails. » Finalement, il ne sait pas s'il veut lui parler de Shôyô. C'est personnel. Ce n'est que pour lui. Kuroo ne comprendra jamais de toute façon. Il ne l'a jamais trouvé spécial. « Dis-moi juste quand et comment cela arrête de faire mal. »

Kuroo ouvre la bouche, puis la referme, hésite. « C'est injuste que tu me demandes ça. »

« C'est vrai. Mais à qui d'autre je pourrais demander ? »

« Passe du temps avec lui quand tu le peux, profite des bons moments sans trop te perdre dans ton imagination, et ne pense pas que juste parce que tu as l'impression que tes sentiments ne le touchent pas, tu ne peux pas prendre soin de lui ou l'aider de temps en temps. »

Kenma prend une grande inspiration. « Cela semble raisonnable. »

« C'est tout moi. » ricane Kuroo.

« Merci, Kuroo. Tu es... vraiment, merci. »

Kenma lui demande s'ils peuvent faire à nouveau leurs devoirs ensemble le soir. Kuroo n'a pas de vraie raison de refuser. Il ne leur reste pas beaucoup de temps pour la rancœur avant qu'il s'en aille. Même si Kenma ne le mérite pas.


	12. Chapter 12

Kenma est couché sur son lit, et Kuroo assis sur sa nouvelle chaise pour les jeux vidéo - elle peut être bloquée pour les moments qui nécessitent de la précision, mais pour l'instant elle tourne, comme une chaise de bureau, et Kuroo s'amuse beaucoup à voir jusqu'à quelle vitesse elle peut aller.

« Où tu as eu ça ? » demande-t-il.

« Je l'ai achetée. »

« Avec quel argent ? »

« Internet. Je suis tellement bon pour jouer que les gens regardent mes vidéos même s'ils doivent supporter les pubs au milieu. »

Kuroo le regarde d'un air surpris. « Je croyais que... que tu n'aimais pas te faire remarquer. »

« Tu m'as emmené aux championnats nationaux de volley, Kuro. » Kenma sourit pour montrer que sa réprobation n'est pas entièrement sérieuse. « Et puis, c'est moi qui contrôle ce qui est dans ces vidéos, qui en observe chaque seconde alors que je les poste, parfois avant. D'une certaine façon, marcher dans les couloirs du lycée est plus hasardeux. »

Kuroo hoche la tête. Il s'est arrêté de tourbillonner dès le moment où Kenma a commencé à lui sourire. Pour ne pas comprendre pendant si longtemps, Kenma ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'était l'amour du tout.

« Je suis content que tu ailles mieux. » dit Kuroo.

Kenma fronce les sourcils. « Je l'aime toujours, tu sais. »

C'était méchant. Cela lui a échappé. Mais il a des plans pour lesquels cela doit être absolument clair. « Mais c'est vrai que je suis plus heureux, ces temps-ci. »

Je vais conquérir le monde et le jeter à ses pieds, pense-t-il. Mais il ne dit pas cela à Kuroo. Parce qu'il l'a assez blessé. Et puis parce que Kuroo aurait le droit de s’amuser amèrement que Kenma a repris ses techniques de séduction.

D'une certaine façon, cela aide de penser à Shôyô, mais cela aide aussi d'être loin de lui. Parfois Kenma se dit qu'il est en train de l'idéaliser, puis il se rappelle que non, Shôyô est vraiment lumineux à ce point.

Kuroo ne ressemble pas du tout à Shôyô. Kuroo est cynique et dissimulateur et comprend tout. Mais s'ils ont un point commun, c'est que Kenma est toujours surpris qu'ils existent et qu'il ait pu les rencontrer, et qu’ils l’aient remarqué. Tout le monde aime Shôyô, et tout le monde aime Kuroo sauf quand il le fait exprès, à part la partie où ils se dédaignent l’un l’autre, mais c’est peut-être juste parce que Kenma est là au milieu.

« Je ferais un horrible petit ami. » dit Kenma. Il a répété ce discours dans sa tête, et pourtant, cela sort moins facilement que prévu.

« Si Chibi-chan t'a dit ça, je suis contractuellement obligé de ruiner sa vie. » répond Kuroo. C'est une plaisanterie ; il le pense vraiment.

« Non, c'est moi qui le dis ! Écoute-moi. Je n'aime pas qu'on me touche et la romance n'est pas un remède miraculeux pour ça. Je suis capricieux, possessif, et je déteste ne pas contrôler une situation. Tu me connais, Kuro. » Kenma fait une pause, mais Kuroo ne prend pas l'occasion de l'interrompre. Kenma lui a demandé de l'écouter jusqu'au bout. « Et puis, je crois que je serai toujours amoureux de Shôyô, au moins un peu. »

Là, Kuroo réagit, parce que cela ne va pas dans la direction qu'il voyait. Kenma, dressé sur ses avant-bras, se nourrit de chacune des expressions de son visage. Il veut être sûr, avoir sa réponse avant la question.

« Mais si tu es toujours partant malgré cela, je voudrais bien sortir avec toi, Kuro. »

Le visage de Kuroo exprime la stupéfaction totale. Il ouvre la bouche, pour poser une question qui ne sort pas, probablement pourquoi, ou comment. Kenma se lève, s'approche de lui. Il peut bien lui répondre, même si la question n'a pas été posée.

« Je me suis dit que j'aurais dû tomber amoureux de toi, puis que c'était le moment de reprendre plus de contrôle sur ma vie. » Il pourrait l'embrasser maintenant, mais c’est certainement un moment important, dont il se rappellera longtemps, alors il préfère attendre encore un peu. Kuroo veut se lever aussi, alors Kenma se penche en avant, appuie sur ses épaules pour l'arrêter. Leurs visages sont très proches maintenant.

« Alors ? » demande Kenma. 

« Tu crois vraiment que je peux dire non ? »

Kenma pose doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Kuroo. Il garde les yeux ouverts. Il peut voir la stupéfaction de Kuroo passer sur son visage comme un éclair. Peut-être qu'il n'y croyait pas encore. Peut-être qu'il pensait que Kenma jouait avec lui. Ce n'est pas tout à fait un jugement injuste. Mais pas comme ça.

Et puis - et puis Kuroo a l'air de n'avoir jamais été aussi heureux de sa vie, et Kenma sent un élan de tendresse étonnamment sincère le pousser vers lui. Il chasse les pensées qui disent que son sourire est presque aussi lumineux que celui de Shôyô mais ne s'adresse qu'à lui seul. Il ne fait pas cela pour copier ce qu'il aime de Shôyô sur un autre visage.

Parce que cela n'a rien à voir. Il ne ressent ni peur ni émerveillement, mais la certitude confortable de pouvoir tout prendre et tout offrir et de n'avoir rien à craindre. Avec le pied, il bloque la chaise, avant de s'asseoir à califourchon sur les genoux de Kuroo. Le visage de Kuroo est juste un peu au-dessous du sien. Il ne sait vraiment pas ce qu'il fait, mais il sait qu'il ne peut que gagner cette fois.

Il embrasse encore les lèvres de Kuroo, puis quand le baiser devient trop profond, trop mouillé, il embrasse ses joues, son front, ses yeux, lui prend ses cheveux soyeux à pleines mains, caresse doucement et tire un peu, essaie d'apprendre ce que Kuroo préfère, de lire les nuances sur son visage rayonnant. Kenma aime quand Kuroo le regarde avec des yeux liquides et brillants, trop pleins de sentiments parce qu’il s’est toujours retenu de pleurer. Il aime aussi quand il ferme les yeux, empli d'un abandon, d'une confiance qui lui serre le ventre.

Kuroo approche une main de son dos : Kenma le saisit par les poignets, l'immobilise, mais l'embrasse plus fort encore. Kuroo ne se débat pas, se laisse guider, lui laisse tout contrôle sur ce qui va se passer. Kenma lui mordille la lèvre, entend en retour un gémissement extatique, et s’enivre de son propre pouvoir.

Quand il plonge son visage dans le cou de Kuroo, une bouffée de son odeur le prend presque par surprise. Il embrasse encore, lèche et mord la peau salée, et maintenant les gémissements de plaisir de Kuroo résonnent juste dans ses lèvres, et ses hanches prisonnières des jambes de Kenma s'affolent par à-coups.

A la fin, le corps de Kenma lui semble brûlant, et il respire trop fort. Il sait que Kuroo voudrait voir cela, mais il n'a pas l'impression d'être tout à fait prêt, alors il laisse ses joues rougies juste là, où elles ne peuvent pas être vues, continue à sucer le cou de Kuroo. Il se relève ; c'est trop intense pour lui. Il garde juste une main sur la joue de Kuroo, puis elle glisse vers son cou, sent son cœur battre trop fort.

« J'ai laissé des marques. » dit-il. Il devrait probablement s'excuser, mais cela lui plaît trop.

Kuroo lui adresse un sourire encore flou, comme s'il ne pouvait pas vraiment penser. « C'est bien. C'est parfait. C'est... ah, Kenma, dis-moi que ce n'était pas qu'une fois. Tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça maintenant. »

Kenma voudrait demander ce qu'il entend par comme ça, s’enivrer encore du désir de Kuroo, de son envie brûlante. Mais il a tout le temps pour cela. C'est justement ce qu'il veut se prouver, qu’il peut vivre avec lui quelque chose de réel, pas juste une des scènes de fantaisie qu’il imagine si bien. 

« Ne t'inquiète pas. » dit-il doucement. « J'ai dit qu'on sortait ensemble, pas vrai ? Je ne te laisserai pas échapper si facilement, Kuro. »

Le lendemain, Kuroo affiche sans honte les suçons qu'il a reçus, devant tout le lycée, et Kenma devrait vouloir que l'origine en soit secrète, que personne ne le regarde, lui, en murmurant. Et pourtant, il ressent une excitation coupable à l'idée que les gens puissent savoir que Kuroo s'est offert à lui, tout ce qu'il lui a laissé faire, sans rien prendre en échange. 

Peut-être que si tout le monde pense que c’est la fin qui le rend heureux (et bien sûr c’est Kuroo, pourquoi imagineraient-ils le contraire), alors cela s’approchera un peu plus d’être vrai.

A l’entraînement, il voit les regards curieux de Fukunaga et de Yaku s'attarder sur Kuroo, et il ne peut plus se retenir. Il ne veut pas qu'ils puissent même imaginer que cela vient de quelqu'un d'autre. Alors il ne peut rien faire d'autre que d'agripper Kuroo par le col et de l'embrasser devant tout le monde.

Tout le monde est abasourdi, à part Kai qui vient en souriant leur présenter ses félicitations, mais à part ça tout le monde prétend que c'est normal, n'osant ni plaisanter dessus ni le prendre trop au sérieux. C'est très satisfaisant, pense Kenma, que Kuroo semble encore plus choqué qu'eux tous. Et un peu triste aussi, parce que cela veut dire qu’il n’y croit pas vraiment, et Kenma a vraiment besoin que l’un d’entre eux le fasse.


	13. Chapter 13

Les semaines qui suivent sont maladroites mais grisantes, alors même que tout ce qu'ils font est une sorte d'étrange expérimentation. Kenma finit de se convaincre que malgré ses aversions singulières et frustrantes, il peut avoir une confiance absolue en Kuroo, il ne fera jamais rien que Kenma ne veut pas ; cela ne fait que l'encourager à découvrir de nouvelles façons de se toucher.

S'appuyer l'un contre l'autre, sans bouger, est en fait confortable. Et étrangement, Kenma aime être serré dans les bras de Kuroo quand il serre très fort et de tout son poids, alors même que les caresses plus légères restent éprouvantes pour les nerfs

Explorer de nouvelles choses à faire avec son corps, de nouvelles possibilités qui semblaient encore absurdes récemment, lui rappelle un peu ses débuts au volley ; cela lui rappelle d'autres choses.

« Tu te rappelles quand tu jouais à être mon chat ? » demande-t-il, un jour où Kuroo a la tête sur ses genoux, où Kenma lui caresse les cheveux, et il est certain que Kuroo ronronnerait s'il le pouvait.

« Très bien. » Kuroo répond avec ce sourire indéfinissable et flou qu'il a ces temps-ci avec lui, trop heureux pour penser, ou peut-être trop concentré sur ne pas penser pour sauvegarder son bonheur.

« C'était déjà... je veux dire... »

(Te rappelles-tu cet hiver que nous avons passé à nous tenir la main, pense Kenma. Il a déjà hâte que l'hiver revienne.)

« Est-ce que je t'aimais déjà ? Je ne sais pas. Si oui, je ne m'en rendais absolument pas compte. » Les doigts de Kenma descendent dans son cou, et Kuroo a une inspiration brève, hachée, essaie de se retenir, de parler de façon cohérente et égale. « C'était innocent, en tout cas. »

« Cela ne l'est plus. » commente Kenma.

« Pas vraiment. Mais ces temps-ci, c'est souvent moi qui me fais mordre et griffer. » Kuroo a un grand sourire avide, mais Kenma se sent un peu pris en faute.

« Si tu n'aimais pas... » ce qu'on fait ensemble, pense-t-il - ce que je te fais serait plus approprié -, « tu me le dirais ? »

Kuroo s'étire de façon un peu trop affectée. « Tu sais parfaitement que j'adore ça. Je crois que tu veux juste m'entendre le dire. »

« Je suis sérieux ! »

Oui, Kenma peut probablement lire les sentiments de Kuroo sur son visage, à part quand Kuroo fait de gros efforts pour faire semblant. Mais parfois, il veut juste se perdre dans la sensation et fermer les yeux.

« Je te promets, Kenma, jamais à un seul moment je n'ai voulu te demander d'arrêter quoi que ce soit. » 

« Mais ? »

« Mais pour être honnête, il y a eu un certain nombre de fois où je t'aurais bien supplié de ne pas t'arrêter. Mais tu sais - ce qui est confortable pour toi. J'attendrai. »

Kuroo saisit la main de Kenma qui devient plus paresseuse contre sa joue, l'embrasse - c'est une des choses que Kenma a découvert qu'il aimait bien tout récemment. (Et puis Kuroo a essayé de lui lécher les doigts, et Kenma a retiré sa main très vite et de façon très peu digne. Mais ce qu'il a appris en chemin en valait la peine.)

« Mais ne ralentis pas pour moi non plus. » ajoute Kuroo. « Promis, je veux t'appartenir plus que tu ne l'imagines. »

Kenma sent ses joues et son ventre le brûler. Il ne doute pas que Kuroo attendra, mais il est très doué pour deviner ce qui l'emmènera dans la direction qu'il veut. 

« Vraiment ? » dit-il d'une voix qu'il essaie de garder assurée. Est-ce que tu ne m'appartiens pas déjà, dirait-il, si cela ne sonnait pas si arrogant. Mais il sait que son désir enfle, que Kuroo a sa tête tout près et le devine probablement, et attend. Et cela ne le fait que davantage vouloir profiter de ce moment.

« D'accord, tu gagnes, maître de la provocation. » dit Kenma, avec un rire, pour cacher sa nervosité. Il agrippe les cheveux de Kuroo à pleine main, et lui pousse - il n'a pas besoin de forcer, vraiment - le visage contre son entrejambe.

La respiration de Kuroo se fait rapide, hachée, et vraiment, ils n'ont besoin de rien dire, juste de se frotter l'un contre l'autre. Cela ne prend que quelques minutes, et Kenma n'a pas laissé Kuroo lui enlever ses vêtements parce qu'il craignait que le plaisir s'enfuie encore une fois avec la salive contre sa peau - mais la bouche de Kuroo est tellement habile que bientôt le plaisir dévaste Kenma comme un ouragan et il se retrouve humide et collant quand même, et à bout de souffle.

Il a envie de rire, et de crier, et de disparaître, et en ce moment, s'il disait à Kuroo qu'il l'aime, ce serait presque vrai. Il a vraiment besoin d'une douche, mais il peut attendre encore un peu.

Il finit par se coucher près de Kuroo, l'embrasser dans le cou, et frotter les doigts contre son entrejambe en espérant faire les choses correctement. Kuroo gémit de plaisir, les hanches bougeant frénétiquement contre sa main, et très vite la tension dans tout son corps se relâche, alors qu'il retombe en arrière sur le matelas. Il y a des larmes brillantes de lumière au coin de ses yeux. Elles ont bon goût, constate Kenma alors qu'il lui embrasse le visage. Agréablement salées, et puis ce sont des larmes de plaisir, de joie un peu confuse. Kenma voudrait les goûter encore.

Ce qu'ils ont fait compte comme du sexe ? Il en est presque sûr. Il ne s'attendait pas à aimer cela autant. 

« C'était bien. » murmure-t-il, très peu éloquent. « C'est quelque chose que j'aimerais bien refaire. » essaie-t-il de préciser.

« Je t'aime. » murmure Kuroo, et il lui pose un bras hésitant sur le dos. Kenma se sent un peu prisonnier. Ce n'est pas qu'il veut partir, mais il devait se doucher de toute façon.

Il glisse hors des bras de Kuroo en s'excusant vaguement. (Kuroo l'attend encore. Kenma le rejoindra tôt ou tard.)


	14. Chapter 14

Kuroo quitte le lycée, et les vacances sont trop courtes. Bientôt la troisième année commence pour Kenma, l'université pour Kuroo. 

Ils ne se voient plus que le week-end, et Kenma peut presque se réjouir de l'impression de manque qu'il ressent en allant au lycée seul le matin. C'est normal pour des gens qui sortent ensemble.

Le week-end, ils vont plus souvent chez le père et les grands-parents de Kuroo maintenant, qui veulent le voir aussi. Mais jamais ils ne demandent à Kenma de les laisser seuls, et Kenma se demande ce qu'ils savent.

« Entre autres, que tu es une des raisons pour lesquelles ils me voient toutes les semaines. » répond Kuroo quand ils sont seuls.

Kenma lève les yeux au ciel, secrètement flatté. « Mais bien sûr, dit-il, je suis sorti avec toi juste parce que sinon tu ne sortirais plus jamais de ta chambre d'internat. »

« Ah, tu ne sais pas. Peut-être que si tu te faisais encore plus désirer, je viendrais te faire la sérénade tous les deux soirs. »

« A coups de ballon de volley sur les vitres, tellement harmonieux. »

Kenma lui raconte comment progressent les petits première année (plus nombreux que d'habitude, certains collégiens doués ont regardé les tournois nationaux, ont aimé ce qu'ils ont vu). Kuroo lui parle de la fac. Kenma insiste pour regarder ses cours et ses devoirs, dans les détails, comme il le faisait avant, d'une façon qui lui donnait toujours pas loin d'un an d'avance sur le reste de la classe.

« Tu vas faire de l'économie aussi ? » demande Kuroo, surpris.

« Peut-être. Et sinon, justement, je n'apprendrai jamais tout cela autrement. »

Quand Kenma a un entraînement de volley supplémentaire, Kuroo insiste pour qu'il y aille et pour venir les voir. Quand il n'en a pas, parfois, ils font semblant, pour avoir un vrai rendez-vous, dans un salon de thé ou ailleurs. C'était l'idée de Kuroo et elle est plutôt bonne. (Même si Kenma a toujours l'impression qu'on les regarde. Qu'on sait qu'ils font semblant d'être normaux. Et qu'ils sont ensemble, même s'ils n'en montrent rien. Que le déséquilibre de leurs sentiments est exposé au grand jour.)

Une fois, Kuroo l'emmène voir un film qui est une adaptation d'un jeu vidéo. Elle est abominable, mais ils s'amusent tous les deux beaucoup à l'insulter, alors ils recommenceront peut-être.

Et puis quand même, ils trouvent le moyen de se retrouver dans leurs chambres, souvent celle de Kenma parce qu'il a installé un verrou, juste pour ne pas se faire déranger quand il tourne ses vidéos. C'est la version officielle. C'est même en partie vrai. Mais au moins il est sûr que ses parents ne peuvent pas entrer dans sa chambre par surprise, même avec les meilleures intentions du monde.

Il y a des choses que ses parents ne peuvent pas voir. Il y a des choses que même Kenma ne se rappelle qu'en rougissant d'embarras, même si sur le moment, cela semble si naturel de voir Kuroo se déshabiller pour lui, et se mettre à genoux, et le laisser prendre tout ce qu'il veut en murmurant à son oreille que Kenma peut aller aussi loin qu'il veut, que Kuroo aura toujours imaginé bien pire.

Dans ces moments, le désir et une sorte d'orgueil, de ne pas sembler innocent devant Kuroo, le libèrent de toute forme d'embarras. Y repenser après est une autre affaire.

Kenma est très satisfait de sa décision. Cela n'a rien gâché de leur amitié - au contraire, il reste moins de choses entre eux qui n'ont jamais été dites. Mais malgré leur intimité joyeuse, il n'est pas certain d'être amoureux. C'est seulement que n'importe qui avec des yeux et un cerveau serait heureux de sortir avec Kuroo.

Ce n'est pas comme ce qu'il ressent pour Shôyô, pas du tout. Le camp d'été se rapproche et à l'idée qu'il va le revoir, Kenma ressent un mélange de bonheur et d'effroi, même d'espoir pour quelque chose qu'il ne comprend plus, parce qu'il n'attend plus rien de Shôyô maintenant.

Mais ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait ressentir exactement la même chose pour deux personnes différentes, pas vraiment.

« Tu es nerveux ? » demande Kuroo peu de temps avant le départ. Kenma n'avait pas l'impression de sembler nerveux du tout.

« Un peu, répond-il. Je vais te manquer ? »

« Pas autant que je vais m'inquiéter pour toi. »

« Je ne suis pas si fragile, Kuro. »

« En général, non. Oh, je devrais préciser que ta mère m'a posé des questions sur Chibi-chan - enfin, sur la mystérieuse personne qui t'a rejeté. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je ne pouvais pas décemment faire semblant de ne pas savoir, donc je suis resté le plus flou possible - vous parliez par mail, vous aviez prévu de vous retrouver en vrai au tournoi. Il y avait des équipes de filles, elle imagine ce qu'elle veut. J'ai aussi dit que c'était à toi d'en parler. »

« Elle ne m'a plus rien demandé après ! »

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux lui dire. Au cas où tu reviendrais en petits morceaux. »

« Je n'en ai pas l'intention ! » s'exclame Kenma, touché au vif. « C'est différent. Je n'attends rien. Et puis, je t'ai, toi. »

Il dépose juste une caresse sur les cheveux de Kuroo, pour faire la paix, pour le voir sourire malgré lui, le voir sourire pour de vrai, et juste pour lui, même quand Kenma n’y arrive pas.

« Est-ce que tu crois vraiment que tu peux aimer deux personnes à la fois ? » demande Kuroo.

« Hé, tu arrives bien à avoir une centaine d'amis à la fois. » répond Kenma, avec peut-être un brin de jalousie et de mauvaise foi (même si c'est vrai qu'il n'a jamais compris comment c'était possible).

Et Kuroo le croit ou fait semblant de le croire. Même Kenma réussit à se convaincre. Il va voir Shôyô, et tout va être normal. Il aura juste le cœur qui bat un peu plus vite, comme quand il lui envoie un message ou qu'il en reçoit un.

Et puis le camp d'été arrive vraiment. Et Shôyô lui sourit, et Kenma comprend qu'il s'est laissé prendre à ses propres mensonges, des arguments trompeurs qui semblaient pourtant si raisonnables. Parfois l'armure la mieux forgée ne vaut rien.

Il envoie à Kuroo un texto qui dit Tu me manques. parce qu'il ne peut pas expliquer comment se serrer dans ses bras maintenant, beaucoup trop fort, serait peut-être la seule façon d'échapper à l'attraction de Shôyô. 

Pourquoi ces grands yeux innocents doivent-ils devenir le centre du monde, partout où Shôyô est ?

Son sourire autrefois se reflétait sur le visage de Kenma, et maintenant, il lui donne seulement envie de pleurer, comme s'il avait été assez stupide pour regarder le soleil en face.


	15. Chapter 15

C'est un calcul, de décider combien de temps passer avec Shôyô chaque jour. Trop ou pas assez pourrait le blesser. 

(Pas assez pourrait laisser à Kenma des regrets, trop pourrait le brûler définitivement.)

Kenma regrette presque l'année dernière, quand il était confus et paniqué tout le temps, mais innocent, quand il n'éprouvait que de l'embarras et pas de culpabilité pour ce qui l'attirait vers lui.

Et il se demande si Shôyô fait des efforts, lui aussi, pour ne rien changer entre eux, ou si cela lui vient aussi naturellement que de voler.

Ce sont des questions qu'il se pose quand il est seul, quand il a du mal à s’endormir la nuit et qu’il doit s’empêcher lui-même de prendre sa console parce que personne ne le fera. Il a d'autres soucis quand il est avec son équipe.

Et encore d'autres soucis, très différents, quand il est avec Shôyô, quand la chaleur de leurs conversations cesse d'être douce et lui monte aux joues et au ventre. 

« Tu n'es pas capitaine ? » demande Shôyô pendant leur première pause.

« Non, je ne voulais pas. Tu m'imagines faire des discours de motivation aux premières années ? »

« Oui ? »

Kenma a envie de rire. Shôyô ne le connaît pas vraiment - Shôyô ne sait comment agit Kenma que quand ils sont ensemble, et Kenma n'est jamais tout à fait lui-même dans ces moments.

« Je veux dire, poursuit Shôyô, pour moi, c'est quand même ton équipe. L'année prochaine, sans toi, ça ne sera pas pareil. Comme de jouer contre Fukurodani sans Bokuto, tu sais. Ils sont toujours bons ! Mais c'est une équipe différente. »

La façon dont ses mains bougent alors qu'il explique, comme pour s'excuser par avance auprès de tous les membres de Fukurodani sans pour autant revenir d'un pas sur sa position - Kenma ne peut pas en détacher ses yeux.

Il devrait protester, dire que la particularité de Nekoma est d'être bons en réception, et aussi l'esprit d'équipe - que Nekomata n'est pas sur le terrain mais sera capable de stratégie aussi vicieuse que lui, alors il a intérêt à se méfier l'an prochain...

Mais il ne dit rien, parce qu'un compliment de Shôyô est trop sincère et trop doux pour être contredit. La chaleur joue sur son cœur, et le temps pourrait s'arrêter pour toujours, en ce moment.

Kenma aime Shôyô à en oublier tout le reste.

Il pourrait dire que Kuroo l'appelait le cerveau et le cœur de l'équipe, mais que Kuroo est biaisé, Kenma est surtout son cœur à lui. Il avait prévu de parler de Kuroo, de dire à Shôyô qu'ils sortaient ensemble maintenant. Il n'y avait que des avantages, avait-il raisonné. Il pouvait épargner à Shôyô la peur de le voir le surprendre avec un baiser à nouveau, la culpabilité qu'il pouvait ressentir par rapport à lui, il pouvait cacher le pouvoir que Shôyô a sur lui. Et maintenant, ils sont en face l'un de l'autre, et les mots ne sortent pas de sa bouche.

C'est injuste. Kenma s'était construit un endroit où vivre, et peut-être que ses sentiments pour Kuroo ne sont pas ceux qu'il faut, mais il y avait suffisamment d'amitié, de rires, de confiance, et d'un étrange désir possessif pour qu'il puisse y être heureux. Il y avait travaillé.

Et maintenant il revoit Shôyô - pas seulement ses mots sur un écran, mais sa façon de bouger et de sourire - et il ne veut plus jamais être à l'abri, il veut courir vers le soleil et se brûler et tomber, tomber encore, et il ne veut jamais que cela s'arrête.

Ils parlent encore longtemps pendant cette pause, de comment aucun d'entre eux n'a passé les éliminatoires des inter-lycées. Shôyô n'a que du bien à dire de Date Kogyo, Kenma se plaint de Sakusa qui est tellement contrariant parce qu'il a beau être un paquet de névroses, il a appris à toutes les utiliser de façon qui n'est pas exploitable pour ses adversaires - mais Kenma s'arrête avant de faire peur à Shôyô.

Ils parlent de la composition des nouvelles équipes, de comment aucun des première année de Karasuno n'envisage même de jouer passeur après avoir seulement vu Kageyama.

« Hé, je te ferai des passes après l'entraînement si tu veux essayer autre chose. » propose Kenma. Il pense pouvoir arriver à ne pas s'enfuir en plein milieu, maintenant. Il a vécu pire.

« Sérieux ? » Shôyô le regarde comme s'il avait reçu un cadeau d'anniversaire, de grands yeux éblouis et éblouissants. Kenma est effrayé par la façon dont son propre cœur saute dans sa poitrine.

« Je veux dire, jusqu'à ce que je sois fatigué, ricane-t-il. Je suis sûr que tu peux demander à Akaashi aussi. Depuis que Bokuto est parti, il risque de s'ennuyer." »

Shôyô semble un peu déçu, mais Kenma ne peut pas se permettre d'être entièrement sincère quand cela l'a déjà fait fuir une première fois.

Et il le ferait encore bien plus fuir maintenant si Shôyô pouvait lire ses pensées, pouvait lire son envie de le toucher, les idées lascives qu'il a maintenant qu'il sait des choses. Il a l'impression que ses mains sont attirées par sa peau, qu'il doit les retenir. C'est un peu douloureux, d'y penser tout le temps, de penser à ce qui ne sera pas, mais cela en vaut la peine.

Kenma peut au moins contrôler ses actions, faire comme si de rien n'était, même s'il rit amèrement de son orgueil d'avoir pu contrôler ses sentiments, d'avoir pu les prévoir, même. 

C'est sans doute un jeu un peu pervers de ne jamais être clair, de parfois laisser voir ses sentiments pendant une fraction de seconde, puis les dissimuler à nouveau, de plaisanter dessus sans laisser deviner si c'est vrai. 

Mais après tout, si Shôyô voulait savoir, si cela changeait la moindre chose pour lui, il demanderait.

Et celui que Kenma essaie de tromper, de rendre confus jusqu'à ce que la tête lui tourne, c'est probablement lui-même. Il n'y arrive pas très bien, mais c'est moins frustrant que de ne même pas essayer.

C’est une préparation, se dit-il. Pour quand il pourra se cacher dans l’ombre à nouveau, loin du sourire de Shôyô qui illumine les parties les plus à vif de son cœur.


	16. Chapter 16

Quand le bus les dépose devant l'école, avant que la nuit soit tombée parce que c'est l'été, Kenma est à peine surpris de voir que Kuroo l'attend - un peu touché, mais pas surpris. Ce qui l’étonne le plus est sa propre réaction, un mélange d'inquiétude et de soulagement qui fait des nœuds dans son ventre.

C'est normal, se dit-il. Il doit avoir une conversation avec lui. C'est juste qu'il n'en a pas envie du tout, pas maintenant, jamais, ce sera trop douloureux, mais il lui doit ça.

Kenma prend quand même la main de Kuroo sur le chemin du retour, même si la fin de journée est encore chaude, et se demande si c'est la dernière fois.

« Comment ça s'est passé ? » demande Kuroo. Est-ce que tu reviens en petits morceaux, comprend Kenma. Non, ou plutôt, pas de la même façon que la dernière fois.

« Tu devrais me plaquer. » répond-il, trop vite, sans même parler un peu de volley au milieu, avant de pouvoir changer d'avis.

Kuroo serre sa main plus fort à la place. « Si tu veux vraiment qu'on arrête, il faudra que tu fasses le travail toi-même. Ne compte pas sur moi. »

Kenma reste déconcerté, un mélange de culpabilité et d'inquiétude dans le ventre, cherchant les mots pour expliquer.

« Ce n'est pas que je veux, c'est que... c'est injuste pour toi, tu ne crois pas ? Quand je regarde Shôyô, je me dis que si j'avais une chance, je serais avec lui sans hésiter. »

Le sourire de Kuroo est un peu cassé, et ses yeux trop indulgents, alors qu'il regarde Kenma. Leurs pas ralentissent peu à peu.

« Tu peux me dire quelque chose que je ne savais pas. »

Ils ne font plus semblant avec les regards en coin. Ils s'immobilisent et se regardent dans les yeux. La main de Kuroo dans celle de Kenma lui semble trop lourde, maintenant, trop collante, alors il retire ses doigts, les essuie sur son pantalon.

« Hé bien, je ne savais pas. » proteste-t-il, piqué. Mais c'est vrai que souvent Kuroo sait les choses avant lui. « J'aime être avec toi, tu sais. Je pense que tu es parfait pour moi, que tu es parfait en général. » Que Kuroo est trop bien pour lui par n’importe quelle mesure. « C'est juste qu'avec lui, je ne pense plus du tout. »

Kuroo le regarde avec tendresse, peut-être même avec compassion, et Kenma voudrait qu'il soit fâché contre lui.

« C'est noté. » répond Kuroo. Il hausse les épaules, mais cela n'a pas l'air sincère du tout. « Eh bien, je ne sera pas surpris que tu partes, et je promets de ne pas me plaindre si Chibi-chan se met à montrer un peu de bon goût. Ce n'est pas pour toujours, je comprends. Si tu veux arrêter maintenant, arrête, mais ne fais pas semblant que c'est pour moi. Ne l'imagine même pas. »

Sa voix est devenue plus tendue, plus hachée, et Kenma se demande s'il choisit de montrer de la faiblesse, ou s'il ne peut pas s'en empêcher.

« Tu veux que je continue comme ça ? Que je profite de toi et de tes sentiments, que je doive choisir entre être hypocrite avec toi et te briser le cœur encore et encore quand je te parle de Shôyô... »

Et puis Kenma s'interrompt, parce qu'il réalise que ce dernier point restera vrai même si Kuroo ne veut plus de lui, même s'il ne veut plus de Kuroo, à moins qu'ils ne se voient plus du tout, pas même en tant qu'amis, et Kenma est terrifié à cette idée.

Mais il n'y a pas vraiment de bonne façon de dire cela. De dire quoi, d'ailleurs ? Je ne crois pas que ce soit cette forme d’amour mais je veux passer toute ma vie avec toi ? C'est à la fois trop romanesque et pas assez, et cela lui va très mal.

Oui, il veut continuer à profiter de lui. Ce n'est pas sain, ce qu'ils ont. Mais aucun d'entre eux ne veut y renoncer, et certainement pas Kenma, alors qu'il a tellement besoin de réconfort.

« Kenma, on est amis depuis longtemps maintenant. Si je ne voulais pas que tu me parles de Chibi-chan, je ne serais pas venu ce soir et je n'aurais pas posé de questions. Tu me blesseras davantage si tu cesses d'avoir confiance en moi. »

Kenma ne peut pas faire semblant de sourire, même quand Kuroo lui dit que leur amitié n'est pas en jeu. Sa gorge est nouée, il hoche juste la tête.

« Tu sais ce que je veux, mais c'est ton choix. Je ne te demanderai pas plus que ce que tu veux donner. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de vouloir plus, mais tu sais aussi que je serai heureux d'attendre pour toujours. »

Kenma ne comprend pas vraiment la ténacité et l’optimisme infinis de Kuroo, mais il sait qu’il a toujours aimé s’y baigner même quand ce n’était pas pour lui.

« Je sais que tu as fait des efforts pour nous, et tu as le droit d’être fatigué. Mais alors dis-le. Dis-moi ce que toi, tu veux. »

« Reste avec moi. » dit Kenma. 

Il sait qu'il ne prend pas la bonne décision, qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'il reste seul et plongé dans un malheur qui serait une forme de pureté, qui les laisserait prêts pour un nouveau départ peut-être.

Mais il est difficile de résister à l'envie de retrouver son refuge inutile mais trop doux. Surtout quand Kuroo lui parle ainsi. Ils veulent la même chose, pour de mauvaises raisons différentes. Kenma agrippe un pan de sa veste, pose la main sur son cou, sent son cœur battre, fragile sous ses doigts. « Reste avec moi ce soir. »

Les yeux de Kuroo sont avides, ouverts trop grands, veulent se remplir de Kenma, se remplir d'espoir. C'est très beau et un peu inaccessible pour l'instant.

Mais Kenma l'embrasse quand même, pour essayer de lui en prendre un peu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'essaierai peut-être d'écrire plus de cette fic mais je ne suis pas sûre de mes capacités. *soupir*


End file.
